Love's Requiem
by Sabina-san
Summary: It is hard for love to survive when your monarch's own search for love tears his kingdom apart. Historical AU/Puzzleshipping.
1. The Summons

**Author's Note:** Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to the amazing Takahashi Kazuki! I just merely borrow his characters. I hope you all enjoy this historical (and AU) fiction! A special thanks to spirithorse and Roweena5000 who have been waiting in breathless anticipation for this story! You two have spurred me on, and I only hope this story was worth it! Enjoy!

Chapter 1 The Summons

Tiny slippered feet climbed the spiraled stone staircase to the second floor of the manor house. Stiff skirts made of velvet and silk rustled as the wearer finished her trip up the stairs. Her skirts were then dropped as she glided across the wooden floor to hide her ankles, as was appropriate for someone of her station. Her dark hair had been swept back into a tight bun and hidden behind a Spanish-style hood. She hated the heaviness of the hood, shaped like a gable, but had been compelled to wear it. Someone of her station should wear a hood, and as the queen was wearing that particular style, which the woman found ugly, she copied her sovereign.

The woman, who looked like she was in her late thirties due to the lines of laughter creased into her fair skin, turned to a large, heavy wooden door and knocked swiftly on it. In her other hand was a piece of parchment covered with feathery handwriting. After not hearing a response from within, she took it upon herself to enter the room. She was greeted by a large four-poster bed that nearly took up the room with the crimson curtains still drawn to ward out the night's chill. She hummed in disapproval and marched over to the bed to pull back the curtains with a resounding snap.

If she had been in a non-business mood, she would've smiled fondly at her son. His limbs were tangled under and above the covers, his face mashed on a pillow with a little rivulet of drool slowly making its way down his chin. His unusual spiky hair was a giant mass of a knot. He appeared to be naked under the blanket which made the woman frown a little deeper. She knew, despite the young man being her son that she was not to question his doings. A woman was never to interfere with the men and their activities. Still, he was her son and she knew it was well within her position in the household to scold him when she found his actions inappropriate. She wished he would wait to be so ambitious about partying until he was summoned to court. She sighed and placed her fisted hands on her hips.

"Atemu!" she called sternly.

The young man opened one scarlet eye and after a moment, realized who was standing beside his bed. He immediately shot up into a sitting position and pulled the covers up to his chin to hide his obvious nudity. He blinked a few times to try to remove the sleep from his eyes. He hated the unyielding look his mother was giving him so early in the morning. _What time is it anyway_? He wondered. _Ugh…I should not have had all that wine with Mahad last night…_

"This came today," she stated, waving the piece of parchment in Atemu's face.

Atemu could feel a headache coming on from his eyes trying to track the letter flying through the air. He hated hangovers, especially when his mother was the first one he saw the morning after heavy drinking. Her expectations of him were so high and even though Atemu did everything else that _every_ other man did, she still disapproved of his actions. To be honest, he didn't give a damn about that stupid letter and wished to remain in his warm, comfy bed without worrying about the idiotic demands of his mother. Though, he supposed he should try to show some interest to get rid of her sooner.

"What is it?" he moaned, closing his eyes to try to stop the pounding in his head caused by the waving letter and the bright sunlight pouring into the room from the tall, wide windows.

"This is a letter of summons…from the King."

Atemu opened his eyes once more and ripped the letter out of his mother's hand. He scanned the paper despite his headache, his excitement growing with each line he read. "This…this is…"

"A great opportunity! The King has decided to bestow his favor on us, and I do not want you to destroy this chance for our family!"

Atemu reread the letter. His headache was momentarily forgotten as he imagined all the possibilities a stint in the court of the most handsome, agile, well-dressed, and wealthy king of Europe would bring. He knew he also was given the chance to advance his family's fortune if he became a favorite of the king. Atemu knew his parents would be looking for him to do exactly that, but Atemu was more interested in all the revelry, intrigue, and meeting the people behind all the stories he had heard over the past months.

"I would be more than happy to go, mother," Atemu began before she cut him off.

"I do not want you out late at night drinking beyond all reason! The slightest misstep could be disastrous! Your duty is to this family. You are to keep your ears and eyes open to everything. If you hear anything of importance, you will write to me or your father."

"I thought father would be at court as well," Atemu murmured.

Atemu's mother turned away, and he noticed her fists clench behind folds of her skirt. "Your father is not as influential as he was before. The king is searching for the young to be at court. He wants to surround himself with beautiful people. He has deemed your father to not be young enough to continue to be of any use. Your father shall still remain in London, but he has been asked to come to court only when summoned. It appears you shall be taking his place."

She turned back to Atemu and cupped her hand around a cheek. Atemu flinched for a second, not used to the affection his mother so seldom showed. She ran her supple thumb, free of calluses, over his cheekbone. She smiled at him and sighed. "My beautiful, beautiful child. You will captivate and break hearts. You will be highly desired…a perfect choice for His Majesty."

Atemu's eyes closed to slits and he removed his mother's hand from his cheek with as much coldness as he could muster. "I am not an object you can manipulate and use, mother. I am my own person. I will obey the orders of My King, but I will do as I please while I am there."

She drew her hand back with the speed of one who had been burned. She returned his icy gaze and placed her hands back on her hips. "No, you will not. You will obey your King because to not do so will be certain death. You will do as your father says because we rely on the continued generosity of the King for the lifestyle you have grown accustomed to. Yes, there is much revelry at court, but you must exercise moderation, Atemu. Our King does not take kindly to those who take advantage of his hospitality." She then sat down and gazed into her son's eyes. "I want you to know something very important, Atemu, for it can determine your stay at court."

Atemu sighed and shut his eyes in annoyance. His headache was starting to return with as much vigor as before and his bed was looking more and more tempting with each passing second. "What, mother? I know all the rumors from court that I could not possibly make any mistakes."

"No, you do not. Mahad has not told you everything that concerns the Queen."

Atemu opened his eyes once more and gazed at his mother. "How do you know what we have spoken of?"

"Only a few families are fully aware of the circumstances. Mahad is not one of them. Some have already begun to take advantage of it, so I want you to align yourself with those who are on the rise," she paused for dramatic effect. "Queen Katherine is being replaced. The King had been taking on various lovers as he has grown quite bored of Her Majesty. It seems he has chosen her replacement and is working diligently to receive a dispensation from the Pope to annul his marriage."

Atemu sat up straighter, his blankets falling to pool around his hips. "Who is her replacement?"

It seems he has chosen the Lady Anne Boleyn. However, no one is completely certain. All some know is that she has been given gifts and that she has returned them." she rose and began walking out of the room. "I do not blame him for wanting to find a new wife. He is, after all, young and handsome. Now, your things will be packed and you are expected to leave on the morrow. Do not disappoint me, Atemu."

With a final swish of her skirts, she exited the room. Atemu sat for a minute until he could no longer hear her in the hallway and exhaled the breath he had been holding in. He flopped back onto his pillows and stared at the canopy of his bed. He then closed his eyes as the pounding in his head made itself known once more. Finally! He would be making his debut at court! He had waited for years to go to London and now that it was happening, Atemu could barely contain his excitement. Oh, the possibilities! Meeting all the foreign envoys, dancing, masques, feasts, and being in the center of it all! Atemu sighed in contentment before beginning to slip back into sleep. He pulled the blankets over his head to block out the sun from his face. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't long before a knock sounded on his bedroom door and a serving man entered the room.

"Your mother told me you were ready to rise for the day, my lord," the man stated with a tiny bow.

Atemu flung the blankets off of his head and sighed in agitation. He hated that he was an adult and his mother continued to treat him like a child. He hated how she tried to control him, like she was afraid of letting him go and making something of himself. He sometimes wondered if his mother chose to try to dominate him since she could not do the same with her husband. Like so many marriages, his parents had been united in an arranged marriage. He knew there was a certain level of respect, but there was no love. Atemu wasn't even sure that his parents had developed affection for each other. At best, it seemed they tolerated their spouse and stayed together because divorce was something Catholics didn't do. He also knew that if his parents separated, his mother would lose all of her titles and wealth, which was something she would strive, at all costs, to maintain. Atemu was aware that his mother had been born to wealthy landowners, but he had learned that his mother's family were not titled and were not members of Henry VII's court. His mother must have yearned, much like he did, to be in the castles of the royalty and partaking of the luxury only royals could afford. He was certain that when he married, he wouldn't just settle for a woman that would secure financial stability. He wanted to marry for love. Many would scoff at him, but Atemu had ideals and he so dearly wanted to keep hold of them. They kept him going through life when it seemed his wasn't working out the way he wanted it to.

Atemu wanted to be in the service of his king for more than titles, gold, and entertainment. He wanted an escape from his mother and her tyrannical running of the household. He hoped that without being under her watchful eye, he could search for that illusive thing called love. As long as he wasn't being used as her puppet or being scolded for every little misstep, Atemu felt like he would find this love for sure.

"My Lord?"

Atemu sighed again and sat up, running his hand through his hair only to have it get caught in a giant knot. He groaned in frustration as his serving man approached him with a towel draped over his right forearm and a ewer of water in his hands. After disentangling his hand from his hair, Atemu dipped his hands into the icy water and shivered as his skin registered the uncomfortable sensation of cold. He splashed his face with the water in an attempt to pull himself out of the stupor he felt from having alcohol in his system and insufficient sleep. His serving man handed him the towel and Atemu patted his face dry, resting for a moment on his closed eyes to help relieve the pressure of his headache. He finally removed the towel and handed it to his man.

"It appears you will be helping me pack today," Atemu stated.

The man nodded. "Yes, My Lord. Is there anything special that you would like to take with you to court?"

Atemu ignored the man's knowledge of his destination. It didn't surprise him at all. It was so hard to keep information private in a household that was so concerned about eavesdropping. He was sure his mother had somehow paid this man to keep tabs on him and report to her anything that would be of interest to her. Atemu stretched his arms out briefly and then wrapped a sheet around him for modesty's sake and stood.

"Take everything," Atemu commanded with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I am sure mother would not want anything less than that. I am new to court and first impressions will be everything."

The man nodded. "I will send in the others to help dress you."

At this point, Atemu had walked away from his serving man toward the window to stare out at his family's estate. "No need. I will dress myself."

A short silence. "But, My Lord…your mother-"

Atemu turned his head to look over his shoulder. His stare was deadly and made the man step back in fear, wondering if he had overstepped his bounds. Someone of his station should never question his betters, but he was often put into this position by the one he served and the one who paid him. Ultimately, the man knew he could lose his position in the household quicker by angering the one who paid him. He bowed his head, unable to meet Atemu's gaze any longer.

"I-"

"I do not care what my mother thinks. I am a man capable of dressing myself if it pleases me. She cannot control me any longer. I am my own man."

* * *

The trip to London was beyond exhausting for the young man riding in a coach along the muddy lanes that the royals called roads. Today, Atemu's train had to stop at least three times to dig the wheels out of deep, muddy ruts created by those who had traveled before him. When his train finally arrived in the city of London, Atemu was relieved and thankful for more reliable lanes to Whitehall Palace. When the wheels of his carriage hit cobblestone, Atemu knew he was very close to the palace since the majority of London was still only accessible by narrow, mud-covered roads. Atemu drew back the red curtains and peered out of the window. There was no glass in the window as glass was very expensive and a luxury that his parents did not partake of. He craned his neck out of the window and gasped at the beauty of the stone building that rose before him.

Whitehall Palace consisted of two or three large, multi-storied buildings with beautiful glass windows. These buildings were connected by two story wings that housed several rooms for those attending to royalty at court. Some of the wings extended to the banks of the Thames River behind the palace. In the open area between the buildings and wings was a large garden full of hedges and flower beds. Off of the banks of the river stood several docks where small boats were moored for the royal progress to other palaces along the river. Atemu hoped that he would be able to join King Henry and Queen Katherine on one of their progresses or journeys to Westminster or Greenwich.

The carriage finally pulled up to a large stone staircase that led to two massive wooden doors. Atemu returned to a more dignified position in the coach, sitting straight on the velvet-lined cushion with hands folded in his lap. A footman opened the door and stepped aside to allow Atemu to alight from the coach. He did so and was greeted by a herald dressed in the king's livery. His vest was emblazoned with the Tudor rose and the pomegranate, the symbols of Henry and Katherine. The herald bowed low to Atemu.

"Welcome to Whitehall, my lord. The King waits for you in his presence chamber. He wishes for you to present yourself. The others here will make sure your belongings are taken to the proper quarters."

Atemu nodded assent and followed the thin man up the stairs. Atemu tried to contain the urge to gawk at everything like he had never seen anything so grand. He wanted to give the impression that he was used to this opulent wealth and living at court would hardly be an adjustment. Atemu knew he had much to learn about the workings of King Henry's court, but he knew several men who could lead him through his first couple of weeks. As he passed through the doors into the palace, he briefly turned to make sure his serving man was handling the process of unloading his things to his liking. So far, it seemed the man had everything under control and was running the whole thing like a military operation. Atemu smiled in approval and returned his attention back to looking for the king's presence chamber.

Atemu tried to attend to all the corridors and halls that he was lead through in order to learn his way around, but everything was so overwhelming. The palace was the largest building he had ever been in; even dwarfing the cathedral he had attended mass in with his parents. All the doors were solid wood with metal door handles and all the walls were covered with portraiture of past royalty. Richly stitched tapestries that depicted stories straight from the Bible covered bare walls and helped to keep drafts at bay. Eventually, they came to a door much like every other one that lined the hallway. The man knocked once and then entered the room. He bowed and straightened to deliver his short speech.

"Your Majesty, Atemu Hasan, son of Anne and Thomas Hasan, Lord and Lady of Warwickshire."

After hearing his name, his parents, and their titles announced, Atemu entered the room. He approached the throne slowly and bent at the waist with his right leg pointed toward the king and his right arm extended to the side of his body. He had practiced this bow for years under the tutelage of his mother. Anne had drilled it so much into his head and made him practice it so many times that Atemu was certain his obeisance would be the most graceful and perfectly executed one King Henry had ever seen. Indeed, Atemu heard the king laugh in delight and he ventured a gaze to the monarch's face.

Atemu was astounded by the king's handsomeness. The king's good looks were renowned, and Atemu was pleased to see his monarch lived up to the stories he had heard, perhaps even surpassed them. Henry's body was in perfect physical condition from his love of wrestling, hunting, and jousting. He wore a red velvet doublet with matching sleeves that had been slashed. His linen chemise had been pulled through the slashes to give the sleeves a more puffy appearance. Peeking out from the sleeves at the wrist was a lining of lace. Henry also wore white hose with short velvet breeches that came to mid-thigh. The doublet was studded with pearls and rubies. His slippers were soft leather that were studded with pearls and rubies. Henry wore large rings on his hands and a massive gold chain that draped over his chest from his shoulders. This was also covered in rubies. His red hair hid behind a floppy red velvet hat that sported a white feather. Atemu was astounded by the wealth displayed in this simple outfit. He was sure this ensemble was probably the least expensive in his king's wardrobe.

Henry stood, holding his arms out in greeting. "Welcome to court, Atemu. You may rise."

Atemu straightened his posture and allowed the king to clap him on the back in a manly hug. Atemu did not return the gesture. He knew he could not touch his sovereign, the anointed of God. To do so would be sacrilegious and could lead to his immediate death. He could only touch Henry if the king gave him his express permission such as in a wrestling match. Otherwise, Atemu would have to stand and allow his king to do as he desired. After a few pats, Henry pulled away and held Atemu by his biceps.

"You are indeed most welcome. I hope you will feel at home here."

"I am most grateful for your majesty's summons. I intend to serve you well."

Henry removed his hands and returned to his throne to sit. "You have come highly recommended to me. Lord Mahad and Lord Jou have spoken very highly of you."

Atemu smiled at the mention of his friends and tilted his head toward the floor. "I will be sure to thank them for their kind words."

Henry nodded absently, showing he was quite finished with the conversation. With a brief flick of his hand, Atemu was dismissed. Atemu bowed once more and then retreated backwards. It was disrespectful for him to ever turn his back on an anointed monarch. Once he made it through the doorway, the door closed and Atemu slowly rose. The herald stood beside him and cleared his throat quietly to gain Atemu's attention. Atemu eyed the man.

"I will show you to your rooms, my lord."

Atemu nodded and followed the man through the maze that was Whitehall Palace. He grinned at his fortunes. Here he was, at court like he always dreamed, away from his domineering mother, and ready to face whatever was thrown at him. Atemu could barely wait to immerse himself into King Henry VIII's world, and if he was lucky, he would find the one to complete him and make the experience even more worthwhile. Eventually, they came to a door that was already open with commotion coming from within the room. Atemu peeked in and saw the room was in total disarray. Standing in the middle of all the trunks and various sacks stood a blonde-haired, chocolate-eyed youth. Atemu smiled when he recognized the young man standing before him.

"Jou!"

Jou turned at the sound of his name and smiled his big, goofy grin. He approached Atemu and clapped him heartily on the back. Atemu did the same to Jou and laughed. He stepped back from his childhood friend and glanced around at the disorganization. Inside, it made him cringe, but he refused to let it show. He wanted Jou to believe that he had full confidence in his entourage to take care of the mess. Still, he knew differently and would have to give specific instructions once his friend's visit was complete.

"About time you were invited to court! I bet your mother was so pleased and gave you all sorts of missions to advance the family."

Atemu chuckled. "So she tried. I will do as I see fit. She is not here to oversee me and since she is not," Atemu pointed at himself, "I come first. I want to get my fill of courtly life without worrying about jockeying for position."

Jou snorted in laughter. "Trust me, my friend…you cannot do a single thing without thinking about how it will further yourself or your family. That is how our king runs this court. He bestows rewards on those he favors and punishes those who refuse to follow his lead."

Atemu heard the sound of a trunk hitting the floor in a free fall and he whirled around impatiently to see what had happened. His man serving man stood in the next room, Atemu's bedroom, looking befuddled. Atemu made a sound of disapproval in his throat and shot the man a piercing gaze. The man cleared his throat nervously.

"Do you want to wake the dead? Act like you know what you are doing! We are in the presence of royalty! I do not always have the final say on who stays with me. The king could decide to dismiss you and I will have no choice but to let you go. Understand?"

The man nodded fervently and scurried to pick up the wayward piece of luggage. Atemu returned his attention to Jou. Jou had his arms crossed and was smirking. Atemu returned the smirk and punched Jou playfully on the bicep.

"Sometimes they just need a little reminder to get them going again," Atemu explained.

"I understand. Well, if you think they have everything under control here, I can take you down to the main hall to play cards. I hope you brought some money with you…they all like to gamble down there. Discretely, of course," Jou said with a wink. "The King does not officially allow such a pastime. It has been deemed a sin of greed."

Atemu grinned and followed Jou out of his rooms. "Of course not. He is too Godly a man to allow such a vice in his court. I would be happy to play cards and become acquainted with the others."

The two laughed as they joined the rest of the court for a couple hours of frivolous merriment.


	2. First Sight

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for your reviews! Here is the second chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 First Sight

After a few hours spent in the company of his peers, Atemu returned to his rooms. Now that he was alone, he could take in everything he had missed the first time around. He opened the door and came face-to-face with a sizeable sitting room. A fire blazed in the large fireplace and a chair was situated near the hearth. In front of him was a large window that overlooked the Thames River, rimmed in thick, heavy curtains of red velvet. The floor was covered with a lovely Turkish carpet Atemu's mother had packed. It had originally occupied his parents' sitting room, and Atemu was somewhat surprised that his mother was willing to part with it. She rarely gave him anything that might help with his gaining position within the nobility. She considered it his responsibility to make sure he made something of himself. Atemu figured she gave him the carpet in order to make it seem the Hasans were financially able to provide for their son as well as care for their houses. After all, he was representing the entire family in the court. Atemu knew the king would never visit his rooms, but a fellow courtier would, and he would report to the king about Atemu's financial status.

Off to his right was a doorway leading to his bedchamber. Atemu didn't feel the need to go in there as he was sure it would be very similar to his own bedroom at home. The only difference would be the mattress. The mattress would be stuffed with some sort of fine fiber and be much more comfortable than anything his parents could afford. With a sigh, Atemu approached the large wooden chair covered in plush velvet and collapsed in it. It was still a couple of hours before the banquet where he would be bombarded with more names and titles to remember. He needed a break from all the gambling and talk, but mostly from the plotting.

Atemu was sorely unprepared for the amount of intrigue going on. On the exterior, everyone was very friendly with each other, but Atemu quickly learned who really was allied with who and which people were being plotted against for title, wealth, or whatever any member of the nobility could ever want. He was glad he was new and wouldn't have anyone pretending to be his friend while backstabbing him when he wasn't around. Still, he was certain that some were already talking about the possibility of dismantling him since he was friends with Jou and Mahad. Then again, the seasoned courtiers probably felt he wasn't much of a threat. Based off of Henry's warm but distant welcome, Atemu felt sure he wasn't exactly a favorite yet.

Atemu sighed, feeling his muscles and bones relax after sitting on hard wooden benches for hours, straight-backed and playing cards with his fellows. He felt extremely stiff and the comfortable chair was a god-send to his weary body. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, intent on just resting and feeling the warmth of the fire wash over him in a comforting embrace. Next thing he knew, someone was knocking on his door and then entering the room. Atemu moaned lightly to himself, thinking his mother had come into the room.

"Have you been sleeping, my friend?"

Atemu opened his eyes and turned his head to the right to see a brunette-haired man with aqua eyes staring at him. Atemu didn't have the energy to get out of his chair. In fact, he felt very groggy, like he _had_ been sleeping. Though, he was pretty sure he hadn't been. He sat up in his chair as Mahad ventured closer.

"You are not supposed to sleep unless the King dictates it. I am sure this indiscretion will be excused as you are brand new, but do not expect such leniency in the future."

Atemu rubbed his eyes, removing the crusty sleep from the corners. _So, I did sleep. _"Sorry…it has been a very long day. It is hard to keep your energy up after traveling for hours."

Mahad smiled and shook his head with laughter. "I suppose that Jou found you and did not give you the chance to settle before he introduced you to the wolves."

Atemu laughed as well. "Yes, you are right. It takes so much energy to stay involved in the games they play."

Mahad nodded in agreement. "It is a constant game. The player's face always changes but the prize remains the same. You must always be on your guard and alert to whose star is in ascendance. You may not be searching for anything, but to protect what you have, you always go with those on the rise…especially in this court."

Atemu nodded. "Mother told me the currency the King lives on…flattery and total compliance."

"Which is why you should not have slept. In any case, we must be to the banquet. I will not be able to sit with you since I am more favored than you at this point. Hopefully, if you are careful and play your cards right, we will sit close to each other soon."

Atemu rose from his chair and flashed him his most debonair smile with a hint of amusement. "I cannot see our King resisting my smile and charm for long. He will find my flattery far more pleasing than my father's."

Mahad roared with laughter and clapped Atemu on the back as they exited from his chambers once more. "This is why we are friends," he said between fits of mirth.

* * *

During his first tour of Whitehall, Atemu had been certain that the great hall of the palace would be incapable of feeding the entire court all at once as well as provide enough space for the dancing that usually occurred after meals. When Atemu entered the hall a second time that day with his friend, he realized his assumptions were quite wrong. The hall was filled with large, long wooden tables lined across the floor. Each table had several benches and was set with gold plate and goblets for wine. Atemu couldn't fathom a guess of how much the plate was worth. He imagined it was priceless. A giant fire roared in the enormous hearth at the end of the hall. To Atemu's left was the high table, raised on a dais, where King Henry would sit with Katherine and some high-ranking guests.

Many of the nobility were already seated at the tables and were talking amongst themselves. With the echo of the hall, the various conversations sounded like a dull roar of a crowd at a jousting match. Amazingly, everyone Atemu remembered seeing earlier in the afternoon was present.

Mahad pointed to the table on the floor closest to Atemu. "You will be seated closer to the hearth with Jou."

Atemu ventured a glance toward Mahad. "Is he not favored?"

Mahad smiled ironically. "Jou tends to push his luck when he is in favor. The last joke he made with the king was not well received."

Atemu nodded. "Sounds like Jou." With that, Atemu began his long trip down to the end of the trestle table.

He knew that he would be one of the last to be served from the platters and would most likely be eating cold food this night. With a sigh that bemoaned his fortune, he came upon an open spot on a bench and sat down, sitting next to the hearth. Shortly thereafter, Jou wedged himself between Atemu and another courtier.

"I am glad to be sitting next to you! This will make the meal more interesting!" Jou exclaimed.

"I am relieved to hear I can provide amusement for you. I thought I was a bore. You said so earlier," Atemu said with a hint of playful sarcasm.

Jou's eyes widened. "Did you take me seriously? I hope not! I was only pandering to the Earl of Hardwick."

"You must think my skills of a courtier are nothing if you thought I was taking you seriously. I understand if you are trying to get anywhere with Hardwick," Atemu said with a wink.

Jou paused in thought for a moment before casting his gaze around the room. Satisfied that someone of importance wasn't in close proximity, Jou leaned conspiratorially toward Atemu. "Alright. So I am interested in one of his daughters. You have to see her…I will point her out during the dancing, but…she is beautiful!"

Atemu blanched at Jou's confession. "Has the possibility of reaching too high crossed your mind? You know His Majesty would have to approve the match and-"

Jou waved Atemu's words off with his hand. "Fah. I know being down here does not say much about my standing, but His Majesty does appreciate my humor. He just has to set an example. I am the only one that can get away with the things I do or say."

Atemu sighed. It was always so difficult to get anything through Jou's head. He was incredibly stubborn and once he was set on something, he was going to pursue it until he either got what he wanted or it caused some serious consequences. So far, it seemed Jou had been able to skate through the court with very little repercussions for his blasé attitude toward standing and rules, but Atemu wondered how long that would last. If Henry was capable of letting his father go just because he wasn't young enough, Atemu was certain that he would dismiss Jou for a large indiscretion like planning a match with an earl's daughter.

As Atemu was about to respond to Jou's boast, the hall quieted and the scraping of benches being dragged across the stone floor was heard as the nobility stood. Even though the floor under the tables had been covered with straw to soak up any spills, it did little to dampen the sound that grated on Atemu's nerves. He shivered as he stood, glad that the sound was almost finished echoing through the hall.

"Henry, King of England and his wife, Queen Katherine of Aragon!"

The entire assembly bowed low as the sovereigns entered the great hall. They climbed onto the dais and then seated themselves on their large wooden thrones underneath a gold cloth of state embroidered with their crest of the white rose and pomegranate. Once they had seated themselves, the rest of the nobility sat at the tables. Atemu watched as platter after platter filled with the most delectable food he had ever smelled filed into the hall. The platters were served to Henry and Katherine first. They each took a bit of the food and then allowed the platters to be passed among the nobility. Atemu could tell by the smell that the first course was to be roasted goose served with various wild berries. Atemu heard his stomach growl, and he hoped the food would reach him soon. He was starving!

After several minutes of listening to Jou talk endlessly about the beauty of the daughter of the Earl of Hardwick, Atemu received one of the many platters prepared to feed the nobility. He was a little upset that it looked mostly picked over already. There was very little breast meat and all the berries had been taken. The legs were still there, but there was only a morsel of meat on them. If anything, Atemu hoped to rise in Henry's favor soon so that he could eat better. He took what was left of the breast and handed the platter to a servant. _If I think this food is cold now, just wait…I know I cannot eat until the royalty have finished with their course._

While waiting to taste the delectable bird, Atemu decided to peer over at the queen. He knew she was much older than Henry, having first been betrothed and married to his older brother, Arthur. Even so, he thought she looked beautiful for her age. Her skin, though starting to show some lines, was as pale as fresh milk. Her aura spoke of endless elegance and strength. He could see how this queen could be easily loved by the people that served her. She was dressed in somber colors this evening, a beautiful black velvet dress with sleeves slashed to show gold cloth underneath. The long bell sleeves were pulled back to show white ermine fur on the underside. The square neckline of the gown hid her breasts as was proper of a woman her age and a string of dainty pearls hung gracefully from her neck. Her dark hair was pulled back and hidden behind a black gable hood with a veil pinned to the back. Her dark eyes were pretty but knowledgeable. This queen was well-educated and prepared for the role she knew she would occupy since birth.

Her table manners were impeccable. Her smile was infectious. Everything about her was all a courtier and a country could ever want in a queen. Atemu felt his king had made a wise choice to marry her, even if it was an ordeal to receive a dispensation from the Pope. According to Canon Law, it would have been a sin for Henry to marry the wife of his brother, even more so if his brother had known his wife. However, Katherine had sworn over and over that Arthur had never consummated their marriage since he was too ill. If that were the truth, then that meant that Katherine had really never been married and she would be free to marry Arthur's brother. The Pope did rule in Henry's favor, and Atemu was very glad that he had done so. Even though he had not talked to her, the stories he had heard of her only deepened his respect for this woman.

"You can eat now," Jou whispered.

Atemu snapped out of his staring and paid more attention to his plate. Even though he wanted to devour the contents of his plate with little decorum, he forced himself to use proper table etiquette. When he had finished eating his goose, the next platter, of mutton, had made its way to him. This process continued, and Atemu soon balked at just how much food there was. There were at least 30 different dishes, not including what would be provided for dessert. By the time he finished the last course, Atemu was so stuffed that he didn't think he had room for sweets. Beside him, Jou was eagerly waiting for the platter of marzipan.

"I have to tell you…you came at a perfect time," Jou stated as he took a few pieces of marzipan from a platter passed to him.

"Why is that?" Atemu queried, taking the platter from Jou's hands and handing it to a waiting servant next to him.

"Tomorrow, there is going to be a day of games, which means the beautiful ladies-in-waiting will be out with the queen" Jou said with a wink.

"But…I thought you were interested in…" Atemu began, utterly confused by his friend's sudden change of heart.

Jou laughed and after finishing his marzipan, rose from the bench. "I can still admire their beauty from a distance. The object of my affections is still foremost in my thoughts." With that, Jou left Atemu's side and wandered off to speak to some other nobles.

Atemu leaned his elbow on the table and rested his cheek on his hand. He watched all the people around him standing around the room, chatting with each other. The queen's ladies all wore similar dresses of blueberry colored velvet with white sleeves. The dresses were modestly cut and at their waists hung a girdle made of golden beads with a cross hanging at the end. Katherine was a devout woman, and Atemu wasn't surprised that she picked women to serve her that seemed just as pious. Atemu's eyes wandered around the room, trying to locate Mahad. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he peered up to see the one he was searching for.

"How was the meal with Jou?" Mahad asked with a cool smile.

Atemu was certain Mahad already knew the answer but was trying to make conversation. "Does he realize what he is trying to plan?"

"Of course, but you know Jou. Nothing is going to steer him from a course he has already started," Mahad paused as he searched for Jou among the crowd. "I am afraid that he may be banished from court. He is too much like Suffolk."

"Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk?" Atemu asked to clarify.

Mahad nodded. "His Majesty allows Suffolk many…freedoms. Jou is allowed the same liberty but without the titles. Something tells me His Majesty's patience may be running thin for our friend."

Atemu nodded, feeling his stomach drop a little. If it came down to choosing his family's position over his lifelong friend, Atemu was afraid of what decision he would have to make. He didn't want to let Jou go, but he knew that his mother could call him back home if he ever fell out of favor with Henry. Above all else, Atemu wanted to stay as far away from his mother as he could. If it came down to it, Atemu would have to forsake his friend in order to remain free. Atemu shook his head in disappointment.

"I hope I do not have to make such a decision."

"Do not worry…His Majesty will make it very easy for you to choose," Mahad said darkly. "He sets things in such black and white terms that it would be impossible for you to choose the wrong side unless you do so of your own volition. But you must be prepared for the consequences if you decide to go against the grain."

Atemu focused past Mahad to see the royal couple, hand-in-hand, heading toward them. Atemu straightened his posture and stood, tugging on his doublet to make sure he was presentable to the king and queen. He cleared his throat at his friend and tilted his head to show Mahad that the king and queen were on their way. It took a moment for Mahad to realize what Atemu was saying and he turned to face the monarchs in time for them to reach the two men. Both bowed deeply, Atemu showing the queen his perfect obeisance he presented to Henry earlier in the day. Atemu was rewarded with a gracious smile from Katherine.

"What a pretty bow, my lord. His Majesty was telling me how you impressed him with it this afternoon," Katherine complimented with her airy tone. Atemu caught the slight Spanish accent she still had in her voice.

"I am grateful for Your Majesty's praise," Atemu replied, flashing his most flattering smile.

Atemu caught Henry smiling fondly at Katherine, but he noticed that the smile didn't quite reach the man's eyes. Atemu knew this was a subtle hint of his waning affections for his wife, and he found himself wondering how long it would be before chaos, if any, from the annulment of his marriage would ensue. Atemu suddenly realized that he would have to tread carefully with this monarch. It was apparent that Henry's true feelings were hidden behind this glorious façade he created of himself. Atemu shivered unconsciously in fear as the king's piercing blue eyes gazed upon him.

"Mahad tells me you are an excellent tennis player," Henry stated with a challenging smirk.

Atemu bowed his head in acknowledgment of Henry's statement. "Mahad is kind for his exultation of my skills, but I am sure I do not measure up to a king who is as physically fit as you are. I could not imagine coming close to Your Majesty's ability."

Henry practically glowed at Atemu's deference and adulation. "You are too humble, my friend. There is to be a tournament tomorrow in the courtyard. I expect to see your name on the roster."

Atemu stooped into a bow, one not as formal as the first one he showcased. "I would be happy to do as you please."

"Very good," Henry said with a smile as he clapped Atemu on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

With that, Henry proceeded past Atemu and Mahad with Katherine at his side. Atemu turned to watch them go.

"This is good," Mahad murmured. "If you play tomorrow and play well, you will gain his favor. He likes his court to be as active as he is."

Atemu was barely listening to Mahad as someone else in the room had caught his attention. He placed a hand on Mahad's shoulder, which stopped the man from speaking. Atemu's ruby eyes were fixated on a man standing across the room, conversing with a group of women standing around him. His hair was very similar to Atemu's, dark with hints of red, and he was dressed impeccably well. His entire outfit was sapphire brocade fabric with slashed sleeves. Pulled through the slashes was cloth of gold. His attire was simple, but around his neck was a thick gold chain studded with pearl and a large cross hanging from the center. Atemu was astounded by his simplistic beauty; even from across the room, this man gave off an aura of complete mystery. He felt compelled to approach this man and find out what he could. Even so, Atemu sensed that this man's words would only be the tip of the iceberg when it came to knowing who he truly was. Mahad realized who Atemu was looking at and whistled knowingly.

"Caught your attention, did he?"

"Who is that?" Atemu asked in innocent wonder.

"That is the Earl of Shrewsbury, Yugi Mutou. He is a very pious man."

Atemu broke his stare and looked up to Mahad. "He is an earl?" Atemu was trying to hide the sudden rush of heat he was beginning to feel throughout his body. This was a sensation he had never experienced before and he was dumbfounded by it. The best way to describe this sudden rush was like crossing the edge from being sober to drunkenness. He was definitely caught by surprise by this man's aura, and he tried to shake himself free from its grip. He felt Mahad shake him slightly.

"He is very aloof. Rumor has it that he has taken a vow of celibacy but has not told his family. They expect him to marry one of those ladies surrounding him."

Atemu exhaled deeply. "His presence is very…strong."

Mahad laughed lightly. "Yes. He is quiet and discreet, a very powerful but deadly combination. Rumors also tell that our king looks to him for advice as well as from Thomas More. He is regarded highly by our monarchs."

Atemu nodded. "I can understand why."

Mahad began to turn Atemu away from the sight of the Earl of Shrewsbury. "Come on, we should go see what our friend Jou is up to."

Atemu nodded. "Alright."

As he began to turn away, he stopped mid-way as Yugi's headed twisted and his amethyst eyes connected with ruby ones. Atemu was, once again, shocked into stillness. The eyes sparkled just like gems, but they were beautifully deep and intelligent. Atemu experienced electricity shoot through his body as it raced from the other one's eyes. He felt he could stand there all night, drowning in this man's fathomless stare, somehow safe despite not knowing the gentleman. He could sense the pull of this man's aura, beckoning him to come over and converse. Atemu desired to approach this man and talk to him, but then suddenly, he grew afraid. Why was this man having such an overreaching effect on him? Atemu closed his eyes and shook his head, effectively releasing the man's hold on him. He glanced the man's way one more time, noting Yugi was still staring at him. Atemu finished his pivot and followed Mahad through the crowd to find Jou.


	3. The Tournament

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews! Please enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 3 The Tournament

The morning of the tennis tournament dawned bright and chilly. A mist, rolling in from the river, covered the gardens of the palace with the mysterious aura of the moors. Atemu sat at the edge of his bed, bird bathing with a soft cloth dipped in warm water scented with rose petals. As he washed away all the dirt and sweat from the day before, he thought about the upcoming tournament. He was nervous about performing, especially in front of people he had just met. He was used to playing against Mahad and Jou who, in Atemu's honest opinion, were not the best at the game. Their skills were passable, but it wasn't much of a challenge when he kept winning every match against them. Now, he would be playing against a wider pool of people, some who were probably considered experts at the game. Atemu was mentally kicking Mahad for making such a boast to the king.

_I have to do well or forever bear the embarrassment of not living up to Mahad's claims! Oh Lord…I wish he had kept his mouth shut!_

The doors to his bedchamber opened and Atemu's servant popped his head just inside the room. "My Lord, Lord Jou is here to see you."

Atemu put the cloth back in the bowl and waved away the man holding his supplies. The man complied. Atemu was hardly prepared for a visitor. He was only dressed in white hose and cream breeches. His plain linen chemise was lying beside him on the bed. He debated for a minute or two with himself over whether or not he should throw it on. Finally, he decided that he would look more put together if he received Jou without his shirt on. With a nod at his servant, the man opened the doors wider and beckoned Jou in. Atemu took this time to stand and reach for his shirt, going through the motions of being disturbed during his toileting. Jou entered the room.

"Oh…sorry for bothering you. I thought you would be dressed by now."

Atemu turned to face his friend, revealing his well-defined pectoral and abdominal muscles. "Well, I did rise later than I intended…but I am not needed until noon for the tournament, so I am on time."

"Were you not interested in coming down to see the ladies-in-waiting at breakfast?" Jou asked, winking. "I bet you could find one to woo."

Atemu pulled his chemise over his head and threaded his arms through the sleeves. In all truth, he wasn't interested in seeing any of the ladies. He saw them all perfectly at supper last evening. Atemu was also doubly sure that he didn't want to woo any of these women. He was interested in personality, not just looks. _Though, looks do help, but I want to get to know someone first before I decide they are worth the pursuit._

"What time are they to arrive to the hall?" Atemu asked as he began lacing the front of his shirt.

"In a few minutes. The Boleyns will be there as well. You need to be careful around them…they are more powerful than they used to be."

Atemu nodded. "Alright. I can spare a few minutes for beautiful women. Then I really must be at the tennis court. Are you coming to the tournament?"

Jou looked flabbergasted at Atemu's question. "Are you crazy? Of course! We all have to be there to see His Majesty triumph over everyone. I hope to earn a seat next to Hardwick's daughter. It will give me more time to charm her."

Jou flashed his roguish smile, and Atemu couldn't help but shiver in apprehension for his friend. He wished Jou was more careful about his ambition, especially with something as serious as marriage to someone of higher standing. Atemu knew Hardwick was looking for a more advantageous match, and Jou would not be considered. He had not earned any more titles from Henry other than what he was born with, and currently, Jou was not highly favored. Atemu wanted to see his friend succeed, so he decided to caution him in hopes that his message would get through Jou's thick skull.

"I think," Atemu said carefully, "that you should work toward some titles before seeking her hand in marriage. A few more titles might impress her father more than your charming wit."

Jou laughed and smacked Atemu on the back in a brotherly way. "Sure, sure! If you want to go about it the right way. I have a plan that would circumvent the conventional needs to marry someone."

Atemu found himself making a noise of disapproval deep in his throat. He didn't even realize that in that moment, he was imitating his mother's reaction when someone did something she didn't approve of. "Jou…really…I would hate to see any danger come to you if you continue down a path like this."

Jou stopped mid-laugh as his friend's serious tone came through to him. He looked down at the shining rubies of Atemu's eyes and smiled kindly. "Thanks for being so concerned for me, but I know what I am doing. I will make sure I do not make a costly mistake. Now, how about we drop the subject and go to breakfast!"

Atemu sighed. _He did not even get it._ "Of course, my friend."

With that, the two left Atemu's chambers and walked toward the entrance hall of Whitehall. Along the way, Jou chattered about anything but his plan to marry the Earl of Hardwick's daughter. Atemu tried to bring it up again, but Jou wouldn't let him get a word in. When they reached the banquet hall, it was already crowded with other members of the court eating before the big match in the afternoon. Many were gossiping with each other and talking about the revelry from the night before. Atemu wondered if any of them were talking about him since he had attracted the attention of several of the women in the court, even some that had crowded around the Earl of Shrewsbury. He had done a lot of dancing that night and returned some of the flirtations he had received, though half-heartedly. A part of him hoped that the Earl of Shrewsbury would approach him, but Atemu had not seen him for the rest of the night. He assumed, since the man was very pious, that he probably bowed out early to avoid having to dance. Atemu tried to search for the man throughout the room, but he was unable to see much. He was rather small of stature and he hated being a little shorter than average.

Then, the murmuring increased in volume. Atemu looked toward the direction of the noise and watched as a stream of ladies dressed in bright colors entered the room. Instead of Queen Katherine and her ladies, in came several young ladies dressed in dresses of cream and gold. The murmuring ceased and the room filled with shock. As each woman passed by, Atemu noticed one lady. She was dressed in a fine brocade dress of emerald green and gold embroidery. Her bell sleeves were lined with fur. She was beautiful, but not more so than the others. What drew Atemu's attention was her aura of complete confidence and determination. She seemed so fixated on some unknown goal that she was easily separated from the others. Her dark hair was swept back behind a hood with an emerald veil and her blue eyes were like ice. Atemu felt his eyes follow her through the doorway and to a trestle table close to the royal dais.

"Who was that woman?" Atemu wondered aloud.

"That was Lady Anne Boleyn," Mahad whispered.

Atemu peered to his right and was surprised to see his aqua-eyed friend there. "I did not see you there."

"You seem to have your eye on those who are higher up than you. That was Anne and her little court. She is the niece of Thomas Howard, the Duke of Norfolk. Anne is a favorite of His Majesty, and it seems…she has attracted others to her cause as well."

"No…I am not interested in her at all," Atemu said quickly. "I…I was just taken aback by her intensity."

Mahad smiled. "Yes…she does tend to draw attention…especially when she is rumored to be the one taking Her Majesty's place."

Atemu looked to his friend once more and saw a strange smile on his features. Atemu grinned and playfully punched Mahad's arm. "You _like_ her!"

Mahad's smile widened. "Sure…but unlike Jou, I know what is off-limits to me. I would never entertain the idea that I could compete with the King. I do not have much wealth or lands to offer them. Still, I can participate in the game of courtly love. She will know of my affections but know that I am honorable enough not to act on them."

Atemu nodded. "I am worried for our friend," he whispered.

"There is nothing you can do," Mahad whispered back, his stoic gaze remaining straight ahead. "All you can do is watch his path toward self-destruction and hope he escapes with little injury to his pride or his life."

"Yes, but he is talking about doing something drastic, I am afraid."

"I fear the time to choose sides is drawing nigh for our friend. If he does what I think he is planning, he will not survive in this court much longer."

Atemu tried to draw Mahad's attention to him, but Mahad continued to stare blankly at the wall across from them. He wanted to know what Mahad was suspecting. Atemu was flustered. He had just arrived and already he was being forced to make a choice he had hoped to put off, that of choosing allies and friends based on how advantageous the alliance would be to himself and his family. He was surprised at how quickly things changed and the game of intrigue evolved. He had selfishly expected things to slow down for him when he arrived, but he should've been more conscious of the fact that he was just a late-comer to a game that had started years ago. He would just have to play catch-up and go with the flow. Atemu sighed in exasperation. All the different threads of courtly life were becoming too complicated and difficult to keep track of.

"Are you ready for your game, my friend?" Mahad finally questioned.

Atemu snapped out of his thoughts and met Mahad's aqua eyes. "I must admit, I am a little upset with you. If I do not do well today, my fortune will be solely your fault."

Mahad laughed, tipping his head back. "Do not worry so much! I will give you pointers for the tournament. Just be content playing with the skill you already have. There are only a few good players in this court."

The two began their journey to a table for breakfast. Along the way, they ran into Jou, who was beaming with the recklessness of someone newly in love. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes almost fever-bright. Atemu felt a sudden wave of dread overtake him, and he tried hard to hide it. Mahad was much more successful at remaining impassive.

"She smiled at me and actually acknowledged me!" Jou practically shouted.

"Your shouting for joy is hardly dignified for someone who is just supposed to flirt with no meaning behind it," Mahad stated, and Atemu swore he caught a trace of ice in his friend's tone.

Jou noticed the tone as well and his smile drooped just a little. "She and I are beyond the simple flirtations. She has invited me to sit with her at the tournament!" Jou's smile returned with the last statement with a hint of defensiveness. "If you do not support me, Mahad, that is just fine. Atemu believes in me."

Atemu wanted to smack Jou upside the head for putting him in the middle of the situation. He definitely did not want to be caught in the wake of the aftermath if Jou's plan was unsuccessful. Atemu held back his desire to cause bodily harm and glanced sideways to see Mahad's reaction. Mahad remained as blank as ever. Atemu wanted so badly to know what Mahad was thinking. Did he believe Jou's statement? Atemu decided then and there that he needed to set the record straight as politely as possible.

"I just think you need to be careful and go about this the proper way," Atemu insisted.

"You are too much like Mahad, Atemu. You do not need to worry about being the voice of reason. Besides, I know you are in the same situation as I am. I saw you staring at the Earl of Shrewsbury last night," Jou said with a wink.

Atemu felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. "No, that is not what you think it is. He just…"

"Atemu was taken by surprise that a celibate man was surrounded by women and seemingly enjoying himself," Mahad quickly interjected. "I would hardly put Atemu in your shoes."

_Thank you_, Atemu thought. He was glad his friend had stepped in to save him. He flashed Mahad a smile. Jou caught the exchange and frowned.

"Alright…I understand. Well, I will see you two at the tournament," he said crisply before brushing past them.

Atemu spun around, taken aback by his friend's reaction. "Jou!"

"Leave him, Atemu. You have made your position known, and that is upsetting him. He has no allies, and he should not with the endeavor he is taking on."

Atemu sighed. "I know, but…"

"Do not worry about it now, friend. You need to breakfast and prepare yourself for the tennis match. You can worry about Jou later."

After a beat, Atemu acquiesced and sat down at a table far away from Lady Boleyn and her ladies. His stomach fluttered in nervousness for the upcoming tournament and the knowledge that he had possibly lost a close friend.

After breakfast, Mahad led Atemu to the tennis court. The court was dirt with a white strip of cloth strung through the middle. It was to serve as the divider between the two sides of the court. Surrounding the dirt field was a stone structure with little alcoves cut into three sides of it. There, wooden benches were placed and some courtiers had already taken their places behind nets. The nets had been placed to prevent the tennis ball from landing into the benches or injuring a lady. On one side was a free-standing structure with two thrones in the middle. Smaller chairs were set on either side of the thrones for the attendants of the king and queen. On a column of the royal's box was a list with names on it. Mahad walked with Atemu over to the list, which gave the order of the tournament.

"Ah…it seems you will be playing Charles Brandon…the king's favorite," Mahad said after reading through the list.

Atemu swallowed, feeling tense. "Is he good?"

Mahad shrugged. "I suppose he is one of the best players. I guess His Majesty really wants to challenge you."

"Do you have any tips?"

Mahad gazed at his friend, smiling warmly to help dispel his nerves. "Play your hardest. Henry will appreciate your valiant efforts, even if you lose."

Atemu released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and nodded. Mahad then walked with him to a set of simple wooden chairs for the competitors to sit on. Atemu slowly lowered himself to a chair and tried to concentrate on relaxing his overzealous nerves. As time slipped by, more courtiers began to fill in the empty spots on the benches and their chattering became louder. Soon, the entire court had seated themselves either in the alcoves or on the chairs. Atemu watched as several ladies approached men seated near Atemu and offered them their handkerchiefs as favors. The men accepted them, promising victory to the lady they admired. As Atemu's eyes scanned the crowd, he caught sight of Jou seated next to a young woman, whom Atemu guessed was the Earl of Hardwick's daughter. She was giggling at something Jou had said. Atemu was glad to see Jou so happy, and he hoped that Jou would succeed in winning the girl as his wife.

"Ah, I see we are to play against each other, Lord Hasan."

Atemu looked up and saw a rather dashing man with brunette hair and hazel eyes. Atemu knew this man, by his words, was Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk. Atemu smiled pleasantly and nodded in assent.

"It would seem so, your Grace."

"I wish you the best of luck," Suffolk said, bowing in mock pleasantry.

"And to you," Atemu returned with a slight nod of his head. _And the competition begins…_

With a fanfare similar to the one Atemu heard the previous evening, everyone rose and paid their respects to the king and queen, who were entering the field. While Henry was dressed plainly, Katherine was dressed just as richly as the night before. She still wore somber black, but the elaborateness of her gown made up for Henry's simple outfit. Trailing behind them were their lords and ladies who served them. As Atemu rose from his bow, he felt a jolt of shock hit his body as his eyes recognized the man he had seen at supper. He watched as Yugi climbed a small set of wooden stairs up to the box, his movements fluid and as graceful as that of an ethereal being. Atemu felt the wave of heat from last night overtake his body. He quickly looked away from the box and shivered as a way to rid himself of the man's hold on him. He decided to focus on the field ahead to empty his mind of any thoughts. He needed to get into the zone of the game.

"Welcome all, to today's tennis tournament. I wish the best of luck to all of the competitors," Henry said briefly before sitting next to Katherine.

A man dressed in royal livery stood in the center of the court and with scroll in hand, announced the first tournament. It was to be Henry against a lesser lord. Henry came down from the box, a wide smile on his boyish face. He came to the front of the royal box and bowed to his queen. Atemu watched her reaction. She smiled at him, a most beautiful smile, and stood to stretch her hand out to Henry. There was a slight hesitation before he took it and with the finesse of a lover, pressed his lips on top of her hand. He then stood straight to receive a handkerchief from Katherine. He kissed it and placed it in his chemise as the court roared their approval of the show of affection between their rulers. Atemu took note of the hesitation, and paired with the entrance Lady Anne Boleyn made earlier that morning, he couldn't help but feel this display was nothing more than a facade.

With that, the game between Henry and the lesser lord began. Before Atemu knew it, the first match had concluded with Henry hardly breaking a sweat. The court cheered at their king's skill at the game. As Henry took his place by his wife's side, the next match began. As the game progressed, Atemu could feel himself becoming fidgety; knowing his time of reckoning was close at hand. He wrung his hands together as a way to dispel all the energy he had in his body.

Before Atemu knew it, it was his turn to play the Duke of Suffolk. Atemu rose from his chair when his name was called and proceeded to his side of the tennis court. Suffolk crossed to the other side as it was announced that he would be the server for the game. Atemu shook his limbs to get the blood flowing and took a deep breath. He released it as he finished shaking and crouched a little to prepare himself for the coming rally. Suffolk bounced the ball a few times on the dirt before throwing it up in the air. With a refined arch of his body, his racquet connected with the ball and sent it sailing over the white cloth divider. Atemu, seeing where the ball would land, sprang toward the object like a cat and returned the ball to Suffolk's side of the court. The rally continued with Suffolk becoming stunned by Atemu's ability. Atemu smirked to himself, glad that he was confounding Charles. He was glad that the man had underestimated him because it made the game easier to play. The rally ended with Atemu landing the ball on Suffolk's side in a spot close to the cloth divider. The crowd cheered, and Atemu looked over to the royal box to see them applauding him.

"Fifteen-love," the herald announced.

Suffolk bounced the ball twice on the ground before serving it once more. Another rally ensued and Atemu could feel beads of sweat forming on his hairline. As the rally continued, he could feel the drops slide down his face and into his shirt. He paused for a moment to wipe the sweat away, but it proved to be a costly maneuver. Suffolk took advantage of Atemu's inattentiveness and slammed the ball into the left side of the court. Atemu ran to try to bounce the ball off of his racquet, but he came up just short. The crowd cheered for Suffolk. Again, Atemu took the opportunity to wipe his brow. _I can't let Suffolk take advantage of me like that again. I need to win…he is a challenging player, and I am thankful for that. But I need to prove to Henry that I am worthy of his favor!_

"Fifteen all!" the herald shouted.

The crowd became restless with excitement with how close the game was. Suffolk started the next rally and Atemu was taken off-guard by how quick and hard this particular serve was. Atemu barely made the dash over to the ball to serve it back.

_He is starting to play dirty,_ Atemu thought. _He is afraid that I may actually win…_

The thought of the possibility of winning brought a confident smile to Atemu's face. If Suffolk was going to play underhandedly, well, Atemu would play with honor. Honor always won over cheating. This next rally was short as Atemu spiked the ball and let it fall just over the cloth divider. The court erupted into cheers and Atemu looked around to see he was receiving a standing ovation for the play. He needed to score one more point to win the game and advance to the next stage of the tournament.

"Thirty-fifteen!"

Suffolk sent the ball sailing across the cloth divider once more. Atemu knew he would have to play extremely well, for Suffolk wasn't going to make this rally easy. Atemu ran up to the ball and smacked it across the cloth divider. Suffolk ran almost full-speed to slide his racquet underneath the falling ball and hit it back to Atemu. With both hands on the handle, Atemu hit the ball with all of his strength and the ball went flying toward the back of Suffolk's side. Atemu began to breathe heavier now, and was aware that he had to continue pushing himself if he wished to win this match. Suffolk smashed the ball across the divider, sending Atemu running backwards to hopefully hit it across. At the point where Atemu stopped to hit the ball, he was in the path of a beam of sunlight. _I am blind!_ Atemu thought frantically. All he could do was trust his instincts and hope that he hit the ball.

With a prayer, Atemu closed his eyes and swung his racquet, hoping to feel some resistance. That would mean he hit the ball. As the racquet traveled forward in the air, Atemu felt it connect with the ball. He smiled and followed through with the swing to ship the ball back to Suffolk. He stepped out of the sunshine and opened his eyes once more, now hoping he had put enough power behind his racquet to clear the divider. The ball drifted just above the divider and began to fall on the other side. Realizing what was happening, Suffolk scrambled toward the ball, but he was unable to make it. Belly flopping onto the dirt, Suffolk skid along the ground, but his racquet fell just short of making contact with the ball. The crowd cheered as the herald announced the final score.

"Forty-fifteen! Lord Atemu Hasan wins!"

Atemu doubled over to catch his breath. When he rose, he was greeted by another standing ovation and looks of approval from Henry and Katherine. With a cheeky grin, Atemu bowed to his monarchs before approaching the cloth divider. There, Suffolk stood with a half-grin on his face. He held his hand out for Atemu to shake. Atemu did so.

"Good game, friend," Atemu ventured.

"I thank you for the well-played game. It has been awhile since I have been so challenged. Many are afraid to play with their true talent, lest they are disfavored. You are a brave soul."

"I just play my best because to do otherwise would not be as fun or interesting. Thank you for allowing me the honor of playing with one of the best I have ever played against," Atemu said, realizing when he had finished speaking that it sounded like he was pandering to the duke.

Charles laughed, sounding hollow. "Well, I thank you for it."

With that, they parted and Atemu made his way back to his seat with the other remaining competitors. He wondered who he would play against next. Along his way, he was stopped short by the sight of Yugi standing by his chair. _Oh…oh Lord…what does he want with me?_ Atemu swallowed hard, the butterflies returning to his stomach. He forced himself to walk over to his chair, telling himself that everything would be alright. If this man wanted to be his ally, then maybe it was a sign that his fortunes were turning. Yugi's amethyst eyes were sparkling in the sunlight of the afternoon, taking Atemu's breath away.

"Hello, friend. I do believe I have not had the pleasure of meeting you face-to-face. I am Yugi Mutou, Earl of Shrewsbury."

Yugi's voice was the tone of a gentle tenor. Atemu smiled, thinking that this man's voice seemed to fit his outward aura very well. It revealed that he was kind, but still left much to the imagination. Atemu wanted so very much to be friends with this man. He reminded him of Mahad. _Stop staring…say something!_ Atemu chided himself.

"I am Lord Atemu Hasan. I apologize for not introducing myself last night. I was…otherwise engaged with…and I meant to find you during the dancing last night, but-"

Yugi laughed lightly, still keeping to the veil of mystery around him. Atemu tried to stop a flush from creeping across his face. "Yes…Lord Mahad is rather…protective of his friends, is he not?"

Atemu laughed loudly, a little too loudly at first. Once he realized, he stopped and stared with embarrassment at the ground. What was he going to say now? He just revealed to the duke that he was entirely uncomfortable with this meeting. He needed more friends than Mahad, and he felt that he didn't make friends with Suffolk after the tennis match. If Atemu had been watching Yugi, he would have noticed the little grin of satisfaction that Yugi flashed before masking it once more behind his calm smile that betrayed nothing other than contentment. Instead, Atemu continued to wallow in self-pity, trying to figure out how to dig himself out of the hole he had created.

"You are a very skillful tennis player, my lord. It is refreshing to see someone play who is unafraid to make enemies."

Atemu raised his head to meet Yugi's gaze. _How can he remain so impassive like Mahad? It is so difficult for me to hide what I am feeling…_ "I am not sure I understand. I thought Suffolk was okay with losing."

Atemu wanted to smack himself. How naïve he sounded! Yugi smiled his enigmatic smile and took a step closer to Atemu. Atemu found himself taking a step back, still feeling incredibly uneasy around the man. If only he could be readable!

"A man like Suffolk is never happy with losing. It is a blow to his pride and it does not look good for him to lose in front of his king, especially when he is so highly thought of. If you were playing safe, you would have earned Suffolk's respect by losing to him, gracefully of course. You may have impressed his majesty, but Suffolk will now be watching you to see if you are likely to take his place and position."

"But…if he is Duke of Suffolk…I possibly could not gain his title now…not unless he died…"

Yugi hummed thoughtfully. "If this was the court of Henry VII…but it is not. Henry gives titles at his whim and easily can take them away. That is why Suffolk will be watching you. Though, I think he has nothing to worry. You still have quite a bit of climbing to do. Still…," Yugi paused and leaned into Atemu to whisper into his ear. "I would enjoy where you are now. As you ascend, your responsibilities become greater and more eyes will follow you. Be glad for your relative anonymity now. You will wish you had kept it if you continue to strive for Henry's favor."

Atemu shivered as Yugi's warm breath washed over his ear, cheek, and neck. _What does he want from me? He has met me and now he has offered me advice. He says I should be wary of those who watch me…_Atemu eyed Yugi who was still showing little emotion. _He is going to drive me to drink…_

"Does this mean…I should be careful with you?" Atemu asked after he had gathered the courage.

Yugi beamed, the smile lighting up his entire face. "Especially me."

With that, Yugi began to retreat back to his box. As he did so, several ladies approached Atemu and surrounded him. They gushed and chattered about his win, each asking if he would do them the honor of displaying their handkerchief during the next game he played. Atemu was able to briefly glace toward Yugi and noticed the man was still watching him. There was a new emotion on his face. Atemu was puzzled by it. Was it…_Is he jealous? Why would he be jealous of all this attention I am receiving? Are some of these ladies part of his circle?_ Atemu decided to ignore the man for now and pick a handkerchief to honor anyone. He really wasn't interested in any of the women in front of him. When he had taken a pale pink handkerchief, the lady giggled and blushed before rushing off to her bench. The other ladies returned to their seats as well, bemoaning their misfortune at not being chosen.

Meanwhile, Atemu seated himself back in his chair, wondering who he would be competing with next. He also had the burning desire to know why he had been approached by Yugi. He obviously wasn't doing anything that was ordinary. No one else in higher standing had gone out of their way to introduce themselves to Atemu. He wasn't worth it yet. Atemu became so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't noticed that Mahad had approached him.

"What did he say to you?"

"Huh?"

"What did he say to you?" Mahad asked.

"Which he?" Atemu asked, still confused from being suddenly pulled from his inner world.

"Shrewsbury, you idiot," Mahad said with exasperation.

"Oh…he…wanted to know who I was. And he congratulated me on my win."

"Is that all?" Mahad asked skeptically.

"Yes…" Atemu replied.

Mahad sighed. "Alright. I will let you keep your secret for now. You know, you are a horrible liar."

Atemu smirked. "Yes, so I have been told. So, any tips for the next round?"

"We do not know who you are playing against yet," Mahad said before the herald began to announce the order of the next round.

Both nobles quieted as each name was read off of the list. Atemu grew more anxious as each name was called but his. He knew he had continued on to the next round, but everyone else sitting next to him had been called. Who was he to play against?

"And the last match shall be between Lord Hasan and His Majesty, King Henry!"


	4. The Ultimate Challenge

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who re-reviewed this story, or who reviewed for the first time! I'm glad you're all enjoying this story!

Chapter 4 The Ultimate Challenge

Atemu's grip on reality slipped as his opponent was announced. All he could do was sit there, his body unable to move the slightest. The color drained from his face, and Mahad swore it looked as if Atemu had been sucker-punched. Mahad snapped his fingers in front of Atemu's face in hopes of stirring him, but Atemu continued to stare blankly ahead of him. Mahad grew alarmed and began to shake Atemu.

"Atemu," he whispered. "Atemu, you need to snap out of this state!"

Inside himself, Atemu watched Mahad shake him but knew his mental state was separated from his body. He wasn't quite sure how he was dissociating, but he knew he needed to get back to reality. He needed to face the challenge that was handed to him. With a final, rather vigorous shake from Mahad, Atemu slammed back into reality. His body jerked with the force of someone who has hit the floor, and Atemu slumped a little in his chair. He shook his head to rid himself of the odd feeling he had and then met Mahad's eyes.

"Thank you," he mumbled. "I am not sure what happened. It was almost like…I was someone else watching myself. It was the strangest thing…"

Mahad wasn't sure if he understood what Atemu was describing, and he felt a little chill run through him. It seemed like Atemu was back to normal now, but he had never seen Atemu react to stress like that. Mahad sighed. "I am glad you are alright now. You need to be very aware for your next match. It will not be easy."

"What do I need to do?" Atemu wondered.

"You need to let him win."

Atemu's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean?"

"His Majesty does not like to lose. He hates it…more than he should. It would do more service to you if you let him win than if you showed off your talent! He has picked you on purpose…he is testing you!"

"So…I am supposed to just stand there on my side of the court and let him rule the game?" Atemu asked incredulously.

"No, of course not!" Mahad hissed, more out of worry than anger. "You need to make it look like you did not just let him win. It strokes his ego if he triumphs over a well-fought match."

Atemu kept eye contact with Mahad for a beat before sliding his eyes toward the royal box. He found Yugi staring at him again, but this time, Atemu was sure he could see emotion in the earl's features. Apprehension perhaps? Then Atemu wondered if Yugi had been privy to his episode just moments before. The idea of appearing weak in front of a man who could be a supporter turned his cheeks red and he returned his attention to Mahad. During this time, another match had started and Atemu tried to calm his soaring nerves. If he didn't know any better, Atemu would have thought he was suffering from some type of neurosis after feeling jumpy for most of the day. He tried to think of anything to keep his mind off of the upcoming match, but no matter how much he tried, his mind always drifted back to the match with Henry. Normally, Atemu would have welcomed such a challenge, but when he was supposed to play his best _and_ let the king win, well…he was in a quandary.

"You will be fine," Atemu heard Mahad say, almost like a mantra.

Atemu was certain Mahad was saying that more for his own comfort than that of his friend. The first match ended and another began. Atemu felt like time was crawling toward the pivotal yet awful moment where his fate would be decided. He was certain that death would not be a consequence, but he didn't want to risk any sort of outcome if he won against the king. Match after match was played with a few dramatic upsets but mostly predictable outcomes. When it came time for Atemu to face Henry, he could feel his entire body trembling from adrenaline overload.

"Good luck, friend," Mahad murmured as Atemu stood and took his place in the court.

King Henry came down from the royal box and took his position on his side of the tennis court. His attire was very similar to Atemu's with the addition of a codpiece. Atemu wondered, briefly, if Henry had to show that he was top notch at all sports and use clothing to make up for a deficit somewhere else in his life. Atemu smiled and contained his laughter inside himself. He didn't need anyone prying into his thoughts. After all, they were rather treasonous. He crouched into his starting position as Henry bounced the ball. He could still feel slight tremors throughout his body as he realized the court had become deathly silent. Henry served the ball.

As Atemu returned the ball to Henry's side, he realized with the first serve that Henry was a decent player. His skills weren't spectacular, but passable. _Really? He is known to be a top-notch tennis player? Is that because everyone lets him win?_ Atemu asked incredulously. He snapped out of his thoughts in just enough time to spring toward the ball and slide his racquet underneath the ball. Atemu watched the ball fall just short of the cloth divider, and he groaned for his rookie mistake. The courtiers stood and roared their approval for their monarch's lead.

"Fifteen-love!" the herald cried.

"I hope you are not going easy on me because I am your king," Henry taunted.

Atemu dared to smirk in reply to his sovereign. "Of course not, Your Majesty. I made a fatal error that will not happen again."

Henry smiled with a nod and bounced the ball before serving it once more. Atemu made sure that he paid attention closely to this rally. He served the ball and it came whizzing to Atemu, almost hitting his chest. _Whoa!_ Atemu thought as he took a step back and connected racquet to ball to send it over to Henry's side. Atemu knew that he either had to make a good enough rally that when he decided to let Henry score, that the king would feel it was of his own skill. Or, he could tie the game and really make Henry fight for his win. The rally continued with Atemu finally finding an open spot at the end of the field. He spiked the ball, watching it go spinning to the back of Henry's side before landing, sending up a little cloud of dust.

"Fifteen-all!"

The court cheered, but their cheer was not as raucous as the one they had given to Henry. Atemu understood why. The courtiers were obligated to root for their king.

"A well-played rally, my lord," Henry called from across the field.

"I owe it to your majesty's skill. It would have not lasted as long if you were not so quick."

Henry's smile dazzled at Atemu's flattery. He served the ball and play continued. Another long rally ensued. Atemu's concentration was on the game, but it didn't escape his notice that the court had grown eerily silent. All that could be heard was racquet against ball and the grunts Atemu and Henry emitted. Atemu felt the desire to look around to see what people's reactions were, but he didn't want to make another silly mistake. The ball kept traveling back and forth, and with each passing minute, the tension became so great that it was smothering. Henry made a return that Atemu couldn't reach. Stumbling as his toe caught the ground, the ball bounced lightly in his box, and the crowd erupted into cheers. Atemu was able to gain his stability and stood to see Henry enjoying his adulation.

"Thirty-fifteen!"

Atemu sighed. _Get a hold on yourself! You are supposed to let him win!_ Atemu didn't _want_ Henry to win. He wanted to prove to the courtiers that he was the best tennis player of the court and not even Henry was as good as they all thought he was. Atemu watched the crowd, noting their joy. He wanted to surprise them. He wanted all this attention for himself. It was then that he decided that he would make Henry really fight for this last point. After soaking up all his praise, Henry returned to the game. He served the ball and another rally began.

Atemu played like he had never played before. He was so in-tune to the game against Henry that his surroundings seemed to melt away and disappear. If there was any noise from the courtiers, Atemu never heard it. All he could hear was the thud of the ball against the ground, the snap of the racquet hitting the ball, and the sound of his own heavy breathing. He even became more sensitive to the feeling of beads of sweat rolling down his face and body. He needed to tie the game. He could feel the desire pulsing through every muscle in his body.

In the heat of battle, the blur of the match, Atemu managed to score. He stopped short in shock as the crowd cheered in appreciation. Atemu doubled over to catch his breath, watching sweat drops hit the ground. He couldn't believe he managed to tie the game. He looked up and noticed the spark of anger in Henry's eyes.

"Thirty-all!"

Outwardly, Atemu cringed at his monarch's foul temper so clearly being shown. It became immediately obvious that Henry wouldn't take kindly to losing, especially to a newcomer. Inwardly, Atemu celebrated for putting Henry on edge. He wanted to win…even if it did cost him a higher place in Henry's court. He was just so competitive that he couldn't imagine allowing Henry a win just because he was king. _Quite frankly, his majesty is horrible at the game_.

Henry didn't even bounce the ball to give Atemu the chance to ready himself. Henry spiked the ball toward Atemu. Atemu looked up in time to see it coming towards him and he managed to raise his racquet in front of his face and return the ball to Henry. Henry was becoming frustrated, and Atemu knew that it would lead to amateur mistakes. This rally was a short one with Atemu managing to score once again.

"Forty-thirty!"

_This is for the game point_, Atemu thought as Henry served the ball once more. Henry was clearly upset with Atemu's lead, but Atemu was beyond caring. He was so close to winning this game. Henry made this rally particularly difficult for Atemu to score. He was more focused and determined to best his courtier. The rally continued and dragged on for what seemed like forever. The courtiers became restless and shifted in their seats, secretly hoping the game would end soon. They also prayed for a good outcome for the king, for if he lost, his mood would dampen the festivities planned for the evening meal.

Henry was beginning to slow down. Atemu noticed and decided to let the rally continue for a few more rounds before he would end the game. The ball was hit back and forth about three times before Atemu noticed that Henry was really dragging his feet. With a smirk, he hit the ball and sent it soaring to the other side. Henry saw the path of the ball and ran toward it. He managed to hit the ball.

_What? He should not have been able to hit it!_ Atemu shrieked on the inside.

The ball, almost in slow motion, flew to the cloth divider and seemed to rest just on top of it. Atemu heard the crowd gasp as the ball wavered and then fell onto Henry's side.

"Lord Atemu Hasan wins!"

Again, the crowd was completely silent. No one dared to move. All eyes were on the king, waiting to see what his reaction would be. Bent over, it took a few beats before Henry raised his head to stare into Atemu's eyes. The cold blue of his eyes flashed and Atemu shivered. Henry straightened his posture and walked over to the divider. After a moment, he smiled and laughed.

"Well played, my lord!"

The crowd, after sighing in relief, began to cheer for Atemu's triumph. Atemu approached the divider and held out a hand to Henry. Henry took it and then pulled Atemu closer to him for a hug. He clapped Atemu on the back in congratulations.

"I have not had to play that hard in so long! Thank you for the challenge!" Henry said.

"I am sure…you would have won if not for the finicky ball…" Atemu began.

Henry extricated himself from the hug. "Not at all. I made a very fatal mistake. We shall play again sometime, and you will not be so lucky," he said with a wink. He faced the court, and they silenced to hear what he had to say. "Tonight, we shall feast in the honor of the triumphant players, and for my special guest, Lord Hasan!"

The courtiers cheer was deafening. Atemu looked over to the royal box and saw Yugi was grinning openly. Atemu returned a half-grin, not really thinking about the message his smile said to the Earl of Shrewsbury. Atemu's cheeks turned a dusty pink at the obvious recognition coming from the earl. Yugi then hid his expressions once more and came down from the royal box with the queen on his arm. Reluctantly, Atemu returned his attention to Mahad who was running up to greet him.

"That was very risky, my friend," he said seriously.

Atemu frowned slightly. "I could not just let him win. I wanted the recognition of being an outstanding competitor."

"You certainly got that," Mahad stated. "Now you will be kept very close to Henry so he can watch over you. He will want to be your ally."

"Well, that was the intent…" Atemu said with a hint of irritation. Mahad was very good at stating the obvious over and over.

"Have you heard the phrase 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer?' "

Atemu's eyes narrowed. "He thinks I am an enemy?"

Mahad shrugged. "At this time, it is hard to say. Still, I think it is a good sign that tonight's feast is in your honor."

"Good show, Atemu," a distant voice cut into the conversation.

Atemu looked to his left and saw Jou standing there with the lady he had sat next to during the tournament. She was beaming, and Atemu had to admit to himself that she was a beautiful young lady with flowing blonde hair and an infectious smile. Atemu looked down at the ground, suddenly feeling ashamed for Jou's cold demeanor.

"Thank you," Atemu finally managed to say.

"I will see you at the feast then," Jou said after a very awkward silence.

Atemu looked up and nodded. Jou and his lady brushed past, striking up a lively conversation. His lady's laughter was like a bell as it echoed through the courtyard. Atemu wanted to walk to Jou and apologize for what had happened earlier in the day. He wanted to say that he would still be his friend but Atemu sighed. Once Jou decided something, he stuck to it. Atemu knew that his friendship was now on the rocks with Jou.

"Why are you upset? You should be celebrating your victory."

Atemu sighed, letting his shoulders droop. "Yes, I won the tournament…but at what cost?"

* * *

The feast was more boisterous than the one held the previous evening. Atemu was able to watch more of the revelry from his new spot closer to the head table. Atemu had been given the seat next to Mahad, but he noticed that he was sitting closer to the royalty than Mahad was. Atemu wondered briefly if He had managed to outrank Mahad during his second day in the court. While Mahad didn't show his displeasure with being ousted by a young upstart, Atemu could tell by Mahad's barely disguised icy tone that he was miffed. Sitting down the same side of the trestle table was Yugi. He was chatting amiably with those around him, and Atemu found himself trying to watch the earl when he thought Mahad wasn't looking.

Atemu wanted to know why the earl had seemed to take an interest in him. As far as Atemu knew, he had nothing that the earl didn't already have. How would becoming his ally benefit the earl? Still, Atemu was happy for having another friend in the court. He really wanted to expand his horizons beyond the friendships he had created with Mahad and Jou.

Atemu enjoyed his feast. He loved how he was able to enjoy warm food and have decent pickings of the various dishes. Atemu felt more content than he had in a long time. It seemed like his fortunes were looking up with the feast and the favor from the king. Atemu found himself drinking deeply of wine, forgetting his mother's admonishes before he departed from their manor house. The next thing he knew, the dishes had been cleared and the trestle tables moved to the walls of the room. Henry had summoned musicians and a lively pavane began to play. Atemu glanced around the room to find someone to dance with. He noticed Yugi was standing to the side, apparently denying a lady a dance. _How unchivalrous of him…_Atemu thought with slight anger. Even though Yugi was a pious man, Atemu felt that he should still dance and allow a lady the pleasure of dancing, even if Yugi did not care for her.

"My lord?"

Atemu turned his head toward the voice and noticed Anne Boleyn standing before him. Atemu swept her a courtly bow. "My lady?"

"Your performance this afternoon was absolutely stunning," she said with a soft smile. "I have never seen such a game between well matched players."

Atemu grinned, noting his eyesight was now swimming from the wine he had drunk during dinner. "I am glad I could make this tournament an exciting one to watch."

Anne leaned into him, her lips close to his ear. "Truth be told, I was cheering for you, my lord."

Atemu laughed, the alcohol making him miss the significance of the king's favored lady flirting with him. "I appreciate it. I am sure your cheers were what tipped the scales in my favor." Atemu held out a hand toward Anne. "Shall we dance?"

Anne curtseyed and placed her tiny hand into his. They walked out into the center of the dance floor and with hands joined palm-to-palm, they circled around each other. As he circled around Anne once more, Atemu caught Yugi's gaze. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol playing tricks on him, but he thought he saw a hint of coldness and envy in Yugi's eyes. Atemu shrugged and turned his head back to Anne. He was surprised that he was able to execute all the jumps required for the pavane with all the alcohol in his system retarding his coordination. Anne was a gracious dancer with Atemu, and he realized that she was extremely intelligent. They began to talk about anything and by the end, were giggling with each other. With a final curtsey, Anne flitted off to another part of the room. His chest heaving from exertion, Atemu made his way to a table where goblets of wine had been set out for the courtiers to partake of. As he took a cup and turned his body to watch the dancing, Atemu bumped into the Earl of Shrewsbury. His wine sloshed over the top of the cup and it hit not only Atemu's doublet, but Yugi's as well. Atemu's eyes widened in horror.

"Your Grace! I am so-"

Yugi laughed lightly and pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve. "Do not worry about me, my friend. The wine does not show on black. It does, however, show on your blue."

With a quick flourish to unfold the white square of cloth, Yugi began to wipe off the spilled wine from Atemu's doublet. Atemu was absolutely horrified. Not only was a _man_ cleaning him off and in public, but this man was the enigmatic Yugi. Atemu felt like dying from embarrassment. He could feel the heat radiating from his face, but Yugi didn't seem to notice or care. With gentle enough strokes to not hurt Atemu but rough enough to remove the wine, Yugi rubbed at the velvet doublet to help lessen the stain. After what seemed like an eternity to Atemu, Yugi stopped and replaced his handkerchief in his sleeve. He smiled warmly at Atemu.

"There…all clean now. I admit that you can still see some red, but so much wine has been consumed this night that I hardly think it will be noticed."

Atemu was too red for another blush to be noticed. He couldn't believe that Yugi had just _touched_ him! Granted, it was just on the chest and abdomen, but Atemu couldn't help but feel electrified by his touch. It was an innocent enough gesture, but with Yugi doing it, the cleaning of wine seemed to carry a sense of seduction. Atemu couldn't comprehend why he felt this way. _There is no way he is trying to seduce anyone. Mahad told me he has taken a vow of chastity_!

"Is everything alright, my lord?" Yugi asked quietly.

Despite the softness of his voice, Yugi's words still reached Atemu's ears amid all the music and chatter. He felt the dulcet tones wash over him and he shivered in pleasure. He hoped his future love, whoever she was, would have a voice that would awaken such senses in him as Yugi's had. He suddenly didn't want to look into Yugi's eyes, but he forced himself to make eye contact, since it was the polite thing to do. He almost drowned in the bright, swirling pools of Yugi's stare.

"Y-yes," Atemu stuttered.

"You look like a deer that has been sighted by a hunter and knows its last minutes are at hand."

"I…I-I just…it's the wine," Atemu managed to sputter out.

Yugi laughed. "I think it is a little more than the wine."

_Am I really so readable_? "Meaning no disrespect, but I believe your eyes are faulty."

Yugi just stared at Atemu for a beat before laughing louder than he did before. Atemu wanted to back away and distance himself from Yugi. He was frustrated with himself. He became a blubbering mass every time Yugi was near, even though most of the time, he was very cool, calm, and collected. He hated not having control over his emotions, and he wanted it back.

"Why are you so interested in me?" Atemu blurted out.

Yugi's gaze could've melted Atemu in his spot. His eyes, though deep, didn't betray any thoughts. Atemu realized that he was waiting, breathlessly, for Yugi's words. He was a prisoner of this man's every spoken syllable, and because of the wine, his frustration over not having control over his emotions was slowly draining away. Yugi gazed thoughtfully beyond Atemu.

"I suppose…anyone who is a friend of Hal's should also be a companion to me," Yugi said carefully.

Atemu didn't quite believe Yugi's explanation. "But you noticed me before His Majesty decided I was worthy of his friendship."

"I felt that you would be someone who would challenge him to be a better person. There are some of us who so desire for His Majesty to continue to learn and rule his kingdom justly. Even if you play games with him, you are teaching him how to handle loss with grace. It is something…he has not quite grasped yet," Yugi said smoothly.

"Is that all?" Atemu asked pointedly.

"Why yes. What would make you think otherwise?" Yugi wondered, truly curious.

"You refused to dance with that lady."

Yugi was taken aback. At first, he didn't know what to say, but then he reined in his response and composed himself. "My lord, I must be frank. Everyone here knows I have taken a vow of chastity to do honor to my religious beliefs. Part of those beliefs includes denying certain pleasures that could lead to sin. "

"If you had not taken that vow, would you have danced with her?" Atemu demanded.

"No," Yugi replied simply.

"Why not?"

"I am just not that interested. Now, would it be fair for me to dance with her and raise her hopes of a possible relationship only to crush them later with the truth of my disinterest?"

_God, this man is insufferable! Every question I ask only leads to more unanswered ones! Is he really such a mystery_? Atemu wanted to stomp away in frustration and drink more wine to forget about this spiraling conversation that led nowhere. He wanted to become so drunk that the ensuing blackout would help him erase the feelings that overwhelmed him as Yugi tried to sop up the wine that had soaked into the blue velvet doublet he wore.

"You seem upset, my lord," Yugi's voice cut through Atemu's deep thoughts. "Perhaps I should leave you for the evening. It looked like you were having a great time with the Lady Anne."

Atemu wasn't sure, but he thought he detected a hint of hardness when Yugi mentioned Anne's name. A part of Atemu wanted Yugi to leave so he could stew about any possible hidden meanings behind his words. The other part wanted Yugi to stay so Atemu could continue to bombard him with questions in the hopes of learning more about this man. Yugi took Atemu's silence as a sign that he should go, and he did so. When Atemu realized Yugi had parted company, he turned and grabbed another goblet of wine. He downed the entire thing as Mahad approached him.

"Atemu, you really should be cautious of how much you drink. His Majesty asked me to tell you that he expects you in his chambers upon the morrow."

"I will be there. You do not have to worry about my intake of alcohol. I can handle my wine," Atemu said stubbornly as he reached for another goblet.

Mahad placed his hand on top of the goblet, blocking Atemu's access to its contents. "Really, Atemu. I worry about you. You seem agitated, and that is no state to be in while drinking wine."

"I can take care of myself!" Atemu said angrily as he grabbed the cup, splashing some of the wine onto the floor, before stalking off to the middle of the dance floor.

Mahad sighed. _Idiot…_


End file.
